Collection
|purpose = Recording salvaged items and coins. }}The Collection is a key item in . It is a small, golden-coil bound red book with several coins resting on it, and it is used to record salvaged items that the player finds, as well as coins they pick up throughout their adventure; the latter function ties it in to the Voice of the Night Sky quest greatly. Salvage Collection The Salvage Collection is a 3x4 grid record of salvages that lists salvaged items, their descriptions, and their appraisal price. Items that have not yet been discovered and appraised by the player are denoted by a question mark. List of Salvage Categories While the salvage collection as a whole is ordered page-by-page, each item falls into one of fifteen categories, each of which is based on size (which in itself is based on appraisal price). Each of these fifteen categories are based on what it appears to be when first salvaged; these can be found listed below. Small Salvage Categories * Small Stones -- lists items that appear to be Small Stones when first salvaged, such as Stones. * Small Spheres -- lists items that appear to be Small Spheres when first salvaged, such as Glass Marbles. * Small Bottles -- lists items that appear to be Small Bottles when first salvaged, such as Mulled Wine. * Small Books -- lists items that appear to be Small Books when first salvaged, such as Old Magazines. * Small Rings -- lists items that appear to be Small Rings when first salvaged, such as Bone Rings. Medium Salvage Categories * Small Jars -- despite its name, lists medium items that appear to be Small Jars when first salvaged, such as German Pottery. * Dolls -- lists items that appear to be Dolls when first salvaged, such as Plastic Figures. * Paintings -- lists items that appear to be Paintings when first salvaged, such as Impressionist Art. * Small Boxes -- again, despite the name, lists medium items that appear to be Small Boxes when first salvaged, such as Piggy Banks. * Ingots -- lists items that appear to be Ingots when first salvaged, such as Aluminum Ingots. Large Salvage Categories * Large Barrels -- lists items that appear to be Large Barrels when first salvaged, such as Barrels. * Large Crates -- lists items that appear to be Large Crates when first salvaged, such as Large Boxes. * Large Containers -- lists items that appear to be Large Containers when first salvaged, such as Boxed Armor. * Large Sculptures -- lists items that appear to be Large Sculptures when first salvaged, such as Mannequins. * Mysterious Chests -- lists items that appear to be Mysterious Chests when first salvaged, such as Industrial Chests. List of Salvageable Items Gallery Collection_main_page.png|The main page of the Collection. Collection_salvage_opened_example.png|Opened to a page of salvages. Collection_salvage_selection_example.png|Information about a selected salvage. (Pictured: Fiction Magazine) Collection_coin_opened_example.png|Opened to a page of coins. Collection_coin_selection_example.png|Information about a selected coin. (Pictured: Sculptor Coin) Category:Salvaged Items Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Salvages in Blue World